Gone
by Twitchylicious
Summary: Sometimes, you don't realize what you have until it's gone.


**DISCLAIMER: This is a FANfic on a FANfiction site. Do the math. **

**I wanted to write something in which three things occurred. One, the point of view was myself (second person). Two, ZIM revealed his feelings for GIR. And three, people would cry while reading. You tell me if I succeeded with the last. Please, reviews are love.**

Cyan. That's all you ever see anymore when you close your eyes. Cyan.

Sometimes, when it's completely silent in your base, you can almost hear the faint sound of a high pitched, robotic voice singing 'The Doom Song'.

It's been a week since you went to skool or plotted to conquer the Earth or even contacted your Tallest. The Dib-human was pounding on your front door two days ago (Or was it yesterday? You don't bother to think too hard on it.), shouting that he knew that you must have been up to something.

The Dib-human. The thought of him makes you tense with rage. You throw things and smash them, screaming about how it was his fault. And it was, mostly. But you feel guilty. You know that you hadn't once told him that you cared. Now he'll never know how much you miss him, will he?

You've tried to put his pieces back together, but each time you fail. You go to your room and attempt to hide that you're crying, but the sobs escape your throat and they echo in the quiet house.

You stare at the television screen with a blank expression when 'The Angry Monkey Show' is on, remembering how he'd loved to watch it. You remember everything about him. How he'd loved food and pigs and dancing at raves. You sigh when it ends and walk away, wandering aimlessly through your home as you strive to forget. But no matter what you do, you are always stuck with the memories.

You wonder if you gave him the impression that you hated him. You yelled at him constantly for his mistakes, calling him 'stupid' and 'useless'. When you really had a fit, he seemed saddened as if he understood you were angry and made you waffles to make it up to you. You would proceed to stuff them in the garbage while he looked on, his antenna drooping as he realized you were still mad.

You've contemplated suicide. You're considering it right now. You're sitting on your bed, gently touching your PAK and deciding if it would be best to chuck it at the wall and break it.

Who would _notice_?

You suck in a deep breath, knowing that he was the only one that ever truly loved you. The humans hate you and you don't have any real friends at your planet. You're merely a tool to the Tallest.

You curl into a ball and shudder, feeling hollow and empty inside. You whisper that you're already dead and even the most logical being would have to agree.

Heaven comes to your mind and you ponder for a moment. If such a place exists, would you be reunited with him there? You then remind yourself of Hell and how that is where somebody like you belong. You deserve no mercy from this 'God' after what you've done. You haven't contributed to this world or Irk, you've caused nothing but trouble.

He was a machine. He wasn't living, technically he couldn't die. But in your heart, despite the fact you lack this organ, you continue to believe otherwise. He had had emotions and that was enough for you.

You whimper his name in your sleep. You reach out for someone that isn't there and desperately grab at the air. You mumble, begging and pleading with him not to leave you.

You blame yourself for not being able to save him. You don't say it, but it was written on your face when you were kneeling at the mess of his remains.

It had begun as yet another battle with the Dib-human, but then he was standing beside that _truck_. The Dib-human, he'd managed to tip it over. You'd become terribly numb when you heard the _crunch_ of him being crushed under the large vehicle. The Dib-human hadn't apologized. He simply ran off, not expecting you to lose your head like you did. You'd fallen down, your legs feeling like snapped twigs as a pain seared in your chest.

You suddenly rip off your PAK and slam it to the ground in a single, fluid quick movement. It shatters and you become weakened, but you embrace the coldness that fills you.

"GIR…" You rasp. A minute passes and you lay motionless.

The almighty Invader ZIM. Gone. Just like his faithful SIR unit. His companion.


End file.
